<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stressed by Dumb_Fuckery</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643830">Stressed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumb_Fuckery/pseuds/Dumb_Fuckery'>Dumb_Fuckery</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, M/M, Oral Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Trans Male Character, Trans Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:55:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumb_Fuckery/pseuds/Dumb_Fuckery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shuichi is stressed after working too hard, Rantaro helps him unwind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stressed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fuck how do you title shit. Okay so this is the first work I'll be posting on here, and my first time posting smut skakskak. It is pretty short, I apologize, I just want to post something before I back down. Also, I'm not comfortable using female anatomy terms, especially for trans dudes, so I apologize in advance if it gets kinda confusing, because I don't use any part names or whatever. I hope you enjoy it:)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shuichi's back arched off the bed a little as he gripped Rantaro's hair, whimpering. The other boy chuckled a bit against him, trying to pull him closer by his hips, not that it was possible in the first place; Rantaro's face was buried as far as humanly possible between Shuichi's legs. That was what was making the boy squirm and whimper out the taller's name, after all. "Mmm.. a-ah, Taro..~ It f-feels, mm, s-so goood, d-don't stop, s-so close, please.. " Saihara whined out, wrapping his legs around the other's head, as if trying to keep him there. </p>
<p>Rantaro only hummed in response, moving his hand to press a finger against his entrance as he continued. Shuichi rolled his hips against his face, and finger, with a soft noise, biting his lip. Rantaro took the hint and slipped the finger into him, chuckling. Shuichi's toes curled a bit as he came, keening as he rode out his orgasm, still grinding against him. </p>
<p>Rantaro pulled back as Shuichi practically went limp, licking his lips. "You always make the cutest noises." He chuckled, pulling the other man close. Shuichi nuzzled into his neck, tired after a long day at work. "Don't you want me to touch you..?" The shorter mumbled, gently kissing just below Rantaro's jaw. Rantaro hummer and shook his head, "No, that's alright. Tonight's about you, love. I wanted to help you de-stress." He kissed his forehead.</p>
<p> Shuichi smiled softly, his face heating up a bit, "I love you." He murmured sweetly as he looked up at his boyfriend. "I love you too, Shu." Rantaro smiled warmly, laying down and pulling the other close. "Try to get some sleep, alright?" He added gently as he wrapped them in the blankets. Shuichi nodded, cuddling into him and closing his eyes, drifting off after just a few minutes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love trans Shuichi sm,, and amasai's one of my big comfort ships so this makes me feel a bit better lmao. I hope this didn't suck too much skskajsj. Also I'm writing this on my kindle so if there are any typos, blame it, the way it corrects things is weird</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>